imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan–Asiatic War (Multipolarity)
| combatant1a = | combatant2 = | combatant2a = | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = Troops lost 3 400 000 Aircraft lost est. 398 | casualties2 = Troops lost 1 760 000 Aircraft lost 225 | casualties3 = Coalition civilians killed 3 630 000 Chinese civilians killed 900 000 | notes = }} :"I dont really care even if the whole population of the world will be exterminated. I will have my revenge." — christos200 :"Sins of a Sino Empire." — Double A The Pan–Asiatic War (2161–5) was the first major engagement in Multipolarity, fought chiefly between the Republic of China and the Coalition of Non-aligned Countries, but gradually expanding to encompass virtually all nations in the North Pacific, and later, the world. The war erupted when China launched an invasion of its ally the Demon Realm, leading to immediate retaliation by the Coalition that resulted first in partial régime change in China, and then total capitulation one turn later. The war occurred in two stages: the first, from 2161–2, was confined to China, the Demons, India, and her clients, and reached a brief ceasefire with the intervention of the regional superpower Hawai'i. The second, from 2163–5, occurred as a result of China breaking the peace accord in pursuit of Asiatic domination. While initially successful against India and the Demons, it prompted increasing international concern, and by China's final surrender in 2165 it was at war with nearly the entire globe. For its illegal acts of aggression and liberal use of nuclear weapons, the Chinese leadership was formally charged with war crimes and crimes against humanity. First phase Invasion of the Demon Realm The formation of the Republic of China in 2160 replaced the dictatorial but isolationist Christos Xinjiang with the outwardly imperialist President George. Seeking to bring neighbouring "Chinese" regions under his control, as well as secure access to the sea, George authorized an invasion of the Demon Realm. In 2161, China instigated a rebellion in the Demon Realm; while the insurgency was quashed relatively easily, China then deployed its own forces, including a massive air armada, to devastating effect. Coalition retaliation In response to this betrayal, India promptly expelled China from the Coalition and launched a counter-invasion in conjunction with its clients Kazakhstan and Baluchistan. While the Kazakhs and Balochis advanced unopposed, India suffered a nuclear strike against one of its cities after China sabotaged the allied missile shield, resulting in over 170 000 civilian casualties. A joint attack was then launched through Tibet, but unable to overcome the Chinese air force, the coalition was beaten back, with Chinese forces seizing land in India and Baluchistan. Oz, despite being a Coalition member, refused to honour its treaty obligations and remained neutral in the war. India's actions were further undermined by China's release of private cables that it charged proved India had conspired to its attack on the Demons. While India admitted to being involved in a partition plan, the authenticity of the communiqués was called into question, and China's cavalier boasts about Asian domination quickly wrecked its international standing further. Nevertheless, Scotireland condemned both countries and issued a dual embargo. Later that year, a rebellion broke out in Mongolia, aided by foreign agents, that compromised Chinese industry and added a third front to the war. Hawai'ian entry and the Sham Peace As a result of the worsening situation, the three leading Chinese political parties announced a unity government, with Christos assuming control of the armed forces. Hawai'i, fed up with Chinese abuse of power and international indifference, officially declared war. The petrified Chinese government collapsed, and in an unclear sequence of events established a monarchy under the Danish King George. The new government promptly offered unconditional surrender; Hawai'i and India replied with a treaty that called for the abolition of China's nuclear programme and the surrender of standing warheads to Hawai'i, the surrender of its air force to India and the Demon Realm, territorial concessions totalling 10 provinces, and the payment of reparations to India, the Demons, Hawai'i, Coruscant, and the 501st Legion, even though the latter two powers were not direct participants in the war. Additionally, the Chinese military would be limited in size. Coruscant and the 501st supported the deal, but Korea charged it was engineered to provoke another war and should be debated in the UN. China attempted to argue for less land penalties but ultimately agreed to the draft. Disaffection within the army by the course of the war, the arbitrary monarchy, and/or the dismantling of the country's nuclear programme led a number of Chinese generals to defect in March, resulting in the loss of crucial military secrets to the Scarlet Lancers that would later be used in the group's own struggle against the state. With peace seemingly secured, Scotireland ended its standing embargoes, which had expanded to include Hawai'i based on a policy of pacifist neutrality. Second phase The very next year, China broke the treaty, launching nuclear weapons at Hawai'i and India. The missile against Hawai'i was intercepted, but India suffered over 1.6 million deaths. Hawai'ian retaliation obliterated the capital and resulted in a sum death toll of 650 000 civilians. Siberia promptly embargoed China and Hawai'i over the use of WMD and encouraged all other states to adopt sanctions against China. Shortly thereafter, candid conversations were made public that led to widespread condemnation of Hawai'i for what were seen as explicitly aggressive motives. China eventually negotiated peace with Hawai'i that would allow it to forcibly annex Mongolia, with the understanding Hawai'i would renew hostilities if it used nuclear weapons offensively again. Upon reflection, Siberia lifted its embargo against Hawai'i and declared war on China. Meanwhile, the Chinese launched an omnilateral offensive, destroying Mongolia and crippling the Indian and Demon armies. King George proceeded to deliver an ultimatum demanding the surrender of India and the Demons and vassalage to China. As India dragged its heels on a response, Angola and the 501st pledged their support to the embattled Coalition. 4th August regime and Chinese surrender In 2164, King George dissolved the constitution and declared himself absolute ruler. Korea, which had remained uninvolved in the conflict outside of instigating a zone of exclusion to Hawai'ian forces, joined the fight against China. Ironically, Hawai'i then declared that Chinese incursion into Korea would lead to it resuming the war, a threat pre-empted by China's own declaration against Hawai'i. After China threatened to "nuke the entire planet", Kongo also announced a formal state of war, joined shortly thereafter by the 501st, and after a much-delayed response to the initial invasion, Takrur. Now at war with virtually every player nation in the game and with no hope of survival, in 2165 China surrendered its territory to Oz on the condition the government leaders were granted asylum in Ethiopia. The Scarlet Lancers petitioned for the newly-occupied territories to be released as an independent country under a new leadership, leading to the Dublin Conference later that year. Intended as a dialogue between the Lancers and Oz spectated by representatives of the major alliances, it was swiftly hijacked by political rivalry between Hawai'i and the Comintern. By the time the Australian proposal reached the Lancers it was essentially a done deal designed to thwart Hawai'ian ambition in the region; as a result, the Lancers were unable to negotiate a release favourable to a unified China that would have thwarted later monarchist insurrections. More controversially, christos200 founded the EKNC with China's entire treasury and standing atomic stockpile, allowing it to literally obliterate Hawai'i effectively for free. This prompted Lighthearter to ragequit, and has since been cited both during the game and beyond as one of Taniciusfox's worst cock-ups as game moderator. Category:Facepalm Category:Wars in Asia Category:Wars in Multipolarity Category:Pan–Asiatic War (Multipolarity)